Goten's War
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: Goten, the most ignored member of the Tenshi. What's going on with him? Why is he so... different?
1. Default Chapter

No one really noticed him. No one at all. Not his father, Goku, who decided to take Uub for training, and not him, or Gohan, who had a stupid kid named Tiko, or his mother, who infact couldn't get near him without crying because he had his father's face. No one paid attention to him, Trunks was always so busy trying to get away from his fangirls, and the Z-tenshi just kind of... Forgot about him.

Goten stayed in his room alot, as he had for the past 6 months, and he never, ever trained. He figured that he'd train whenever the hell someone muttered the words: 'I wonder where Goten is.'. Of course that meant he'd never train again. Sometimes he felt as if the only person who paid even a little attention to him was not even a human, it was a fish in the lake, the fish he could never, ever catch.

Goten had lost some weight, and was a pale teen nowadays. It was summer, so he had no reason to even get out to go to school. Goten had stopped caring if people were there or not. He got used to being alone. Alone and sadistic. For some reason all the being shut off from the world of dumb humans helped him stay strongly intact with his Sayain side, and he bacame vicous to anyone who came near him.

Radditz had been wished back, and stayed to help the special forces where he could. For some reason, Radditz was never too far. Goten figured it was probably because Gohan often checked on Chi-Chi, and Gohan and Radditz were really close. Radditz creeped him out, so when he was around, he went into hiding, for days if nessacary, he didn't care.

Goten forced himself not to use his Ki, ever, and forced himself to be a little lazier, he vowed not to be the Demi-Sayain he had been forced into becoming.

At first Goten went to everyone for help training, but they often blew him off, saying they forgot, or something more important came up. Goten understood. It wasn't that the other option was terribly important, he was just very much not. Goten knew what happened. He looked so much like Goku, it actually hurt to be around him.

Goten was 16 now, and he just figured that since it hurt for anyone to be around him, why should he have to be around?

Goten hadn't even realized it until then, but his tail had regrown itself. Strange. There wasn't a moon anymore... Goten stopped thinking about it and went downstairs, and into the kitchen, looking warily around, as if seeing someone would kill him. The reason he was stalking around in such a way was because he didn't want to run into his mother and make her cry again.

Goten grabbed his duffel bag, and stuffed some food and nessesities into it, including soap, and a toothbrush. He didn't bother writing a note, no one would care anyhow. Goten didn't know where he was going to go, but just that he'd go where people would notice him. Anywhere but here would work.

Goten decided to get off the Planet, maybe reside in the Sout Quadrant, he heard it was nice there. Sure, there were Planetary wars going on there, but he had a hunch he could help their cause out, which ever side wanted a Demi-Sayain would work. Just as long as he was wanted. That's all that mattered. Goten knew he was going to have to steal a ship from Capsule Corp, but he'd leave a note, and whether or not they noticed, or cared that the ship was gone, it'd be a little too late by then.

Goten got to Capsule Corp a little later than Noon, Bulma would be off at Lunch, and Trunks would be out, and anyone else who got in his way... they were Expendable. He wasn't going to be on Earth for very long, so he didn't care. If someone from the Z-Tenshi was there, they were Expendable. Goten had had enough, he wasn't taking the bull anymore. Goten didn't care if he killed his own Brother. It would show them exactly what they drove him to.

Goten got into the laboratory with little to no trouble, and he simply walked up to the capsules, and took a handful. He didn't care. One ship, a Fleet of Ships, what was the difference? He was gonna leave a note. If that wasn't enough, it would be too late.

_Bulma, Trunks, or Anyone who even cares,_

_I stole a bunch of Capsules, and killed the guard. Consider it a Casualty. I don't care. I'm getting off Planet, I won't be back, and don't expect me to care if you even read this. I'm doing this for me. I know I'm the only Carrier alive, and I know that after me, the Sayain Lineage is down to the dogs. No one, but me, knew I was a carrier, so shove it in Vegeta's face a while. I'm going to the South Quadrant, I'm gonna help the Resistance along. I have some friends out there who'd be glad to have a Demi-Sayain on their side. I think I'll destroy some Lab Work, just to piss you off more, and kill anyone who tries to stop me. _

_Goten._

Goten stood and left the note on the table, making sure he didn't destroy it. Goten then just let out one big Ki blast, and destroyed the equiptment on the other side of the room. Goten then began to leisurely walk out. He used a fair amout of Ki, about as much as you'd use to fly to a different Planet. Goten walked down a hallway leading to an exit, and ran into Trunks. Which wasn't an all too good thing right now.

"Goten?" Trunks asked "What're you doing here?"

Goten didn't answer, just blasted the unreadied Trunks in the chest with a Ki shot. Trunks was hurt, only do to not being ready for it. Trunks had hit the wall, and Goten continued on. Trunks looked up, worry in his eyes. Goten flipped him off, and walked right out side. Trunks ran limping to catch up to him. Trunks didn't understand at all.

"Goten! What're you doing here?" Bulma chirped, walking over to the two boys from the Drive-way, her just getting home.

Goten just glared at her, and Raised his hand to shoot at her. Just inches before hitting her, Trunks hit it away. Goten was already gone, and Bulma was in a state of Shock and Horror. Sweet Little Goten had been Aiming to kill her. She was going to have to talk to Chi-Chi about this.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked worriedly. "He was going to kill me!"

"I know he was! I don't know what's gotten into him though." Trunks' head was spinning, looking for answers to the unaskable questions.

Goten was very proud of his work. He had gotten 11 capsules, and only had to kill one guy. He thought about it for a minute, maybe he should stay on Earth another day, make sure he had enough of everything he would need. Which meant food, and Water, and maybe a Cat to bring along with him since he was prone to loneliness.

First stop: Grocery store. Objective: Steal some food. Restrictions: None. Bonus Points: For Death.

Goten chuckled at that thought, and walked calmly down to the closest Grocery Store. He walked in, and filled up two carts. As he began to walk out, he was told to pay for what he bought. Since it was a lady, and a young one at that, he decided that life to a wheelchair would do. So he shot her, and left leisurely.

"He What?!" Krillin looked absolutely shocked as Tien told him what Yamcha told him, that Bulma told him.

"Yeah, he shot at Bulma, Aimed to kill. I heard he robbed a Grocery store and put a girl in the Emergency room." Tien nodded.

"Goten's not like that though." Krillin thought deeply. "Unless something happened to him to make him like that."

"It must've been Traumatic to make such a sweet kid go bad." Yamcha said, licking the Ice Cream he bought, and handed one to Krillin and Tien.

"What do you think could've happened?" Krillin asked.

"There is one way to find out. I'll buy a chocolate Smoothie, we're gonna have to sweet Talk Someone into going into Goten's mind." Yamcha said.

"That won't be too difficult." Tien smirked, and took off after Yamcha bought the smoothie.

Tien waved the chocolate smoothie and smirked. "Imagine what we could really do with this."

Piccolo smirked and nodded. "Leave it in the fridge. What do you want in return?"

"We want to know what's happening to Goten." Yamcha said. "You heard what happened."

"Goten's mind is reverting back to his Sayain Side. Haven't seen him Train in a year or so, and he doesn't attend any gatherings, so he's locked himself in his room, slowly turning into a cruel-hearted, Sadistical Vegeta-like Sayain." Piccolo said. "What kicked it off was the fact that he is of age, and without a mate."

"Thanks, that's all I need from you." Tien nodded, and started walking out. "I'll be back to put that smoothie to use."

Piccolo chuckled and nodded, and the three men left the room.

"You didn't tell me about you and Piccolo." Yamcha said. "It would've made things alot easier."

"Well then you'd realize he isn't Asexual, and then he'd be open to you." Tien smirked. "He's off limits."

"Jeez! Fine!" Yamcha laughed.

He didn't know why it hurt so much. They had blasted Eachother all the time. Maybe it hurt because this time Goten didn't beg for forgiveness and Fawn over him. Maybe it hurt because he didn't say anything. Maybe it hurt because Goten looked like he wanted to kill him. Maybe it hurt because he was going to kill his mom. Whatever the reason, it hurt like hell. Not the physical infliction, but what was behind it.

Had he done something wrong? He knew he and Goten hadn't talked for a while, he knew no one had talked to Goten in a while. Was this to get attention? Was it to get back at him for blowing him off for a year? Was this all his fault? He remembered the look in Goten's eyes. Anger, Rage, and directed Hatred. Right at him.

Bulma came running into the room. "He destroyed the lab! Goten destroyed the Lab!" Bulma was almost in tears. "Years of work down the drain!"

"Mom, are you sure Goten did it?" Trunks asked, praying she had no proof.

Bulma handed him the letter, and he read through it. Trunks shook his head, and just repeated 'No! He didn't do it! Goten's not like that!' and variations of it, over and over, while reading it over again. Trunks fell to the floor, and held his head, crying softly. He knew it was partly, if not mostly his fault. Goten was gone now, and some evil being replaced him.

The Goten he had fallen so deeply in-love with was gone. Trunks only avoided Goten in fear of rejection, and now Goten was leaving. Goten was gone. He had left a long time ago. Now only the shell of Goten remained, and that shell was filled by shadows.

"You loved him didn't you?" Bulma asked.

"Very much." Trunks sobbed.

"He might not be gone forever, Trunks. You just have to go and get him back. It might take a while, but I'm here to help. If you can get him back, I'll do what I can to help. As long as you really love him, then I stand by you." Bulma said.

"He's gone. I can't help him." Trunks said. "Dad'll know what to do. Maybe it's a Sayain thing."

"I'll go get my Frying pan, and beat it out of him. I promise." Bulma kissed his forehead, and left the room for the kitchen.

"Where have you gone?" Trunks asked himself.

"Do you know what's wrong with Goten?" Bulma asked, Frying pan in hand.

"Yes. He can leave for all I care." Vegeta shrugged. "He just doesn't have a mate, and he's of age. Plus he's stopped training, and eating, and only used his Ki to attack the innocent. He's reverting to his Sayain side. He'll work through it."

"And if he doesn't?" Bulma asked.

"Then he'll go insane and die. One less Sayain. It doesn't matter, we're going out of existence anyway." Vegeta sighed.

"What if I told you he said he was a... Carrier?" Bulma asked. "Do you know what that means?"

Vegeta paused, shock on his face. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. Horror crossed his features for a second before he abruptly stood, and whistles, Radditz entering the room, food in mouth, without a shirt on, looking like a little kid.

"You know Goten?" Vegeta asked.

"The Sayain who thinks he's only half?" Radditz asked.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "He's a full sayain?"

"Duh! He just got his tail again, and he's carrier." Radditz shrugged. "I know him. I've been keepin' an eye on him."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HE WAS A CARRIER!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"I thought you knew!" Radditz shrugged.

"You knew he was full Sayain, and you didn't tell me?!" Vegeta growled.

"Again, I thought you knew." Radditz shrugged. "Sadly he's gonna kill himself at the rate he's going. He thinks he's gonna head for the South Quadrant, but he's not gonna be able to leave the planet. He'll pass out when he gets out of Earth's Gravity. With him Reverting to Sayain, he won't live much longer. His pride is too much, he won't let himself give up. His body is too weak to support such ambitions." Radditz sighed, and put more food in his mouth.

"How could he possibly be fully Sayain, his mother is Chi-Chi." Bulma said.

"Actually, Kakarot isn't even the dad." Radditz sighed. "He's Brolli's son. Don't ask why he looks like Kakarot, I think Brolli was able to model it after a Sayain he knew, and make one by himself... Somehow..." Radditz shrugged. "Chi-Chi kept it from Kakarot, but Goten is adopted. It was just a way to keep Kakarot around."

"How do you know all of this?" Bulma asked.

"Hell got boring, so I decided to look in on my li'l bro." Radditz sighed. "You guys are so dense!"

"So you could have mated to him, and you let him go insane?" Vegeta asked.

"I didn't think of it that way." Radditz said bluntly. "I'm really actually slow on the uptake, which kind of makes you guys look a little retarded."

Bulma hit Radditz over the head with the Frying pan, and his face hit the floor. "I'm not retarded. I was too busy finding the DragonBalls to wish YOU back!"

Kitty-Wings: Well... This is interesting.


	2. 2

Lonely nights. I hate them. I've spent every night of my life alone. Dreaming of being held by someone, holding someone. Just someone next to me. Anyone would work, really. Even Trunks would do. I had feelings for him once upon a time, but then he just disappeared, and they got snuffed out, and I'm left with an empty spot in my soul.

Then I lay numbly under the stars, plotting my course, and timing it out, figuring where I could stop, and get some food. There was no other civilization with food as good as Earth, so I was glad I stocked up. Sometimes I just wished I could go back to the guy everyone like, loved, cared about, knew existed.

There is no one who cares about me anymore. They only are realizing why I've gone bezerk because I tried to kill Bulma, and for some reason, I wish Trunks hadn't hit it out of the way. I wish she had died. I wish... I wish I died. I guess I kind of did, really. That is only if you want to look really deep into it.

"Makes you think, doesn't it?" I heard a voice ask me.

"Not really." I admitted. "They are just stars and planets, and this is just one of them to someone else."

"Why do you lay out here when you have so many capsules?" The voice asked.

"Because it pisses people like you off." I rolled my eyes.

"What happened to you?" The voice asked. "What made you snap?"

"People like you."

"People like me? Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"No, and I don't particularly care." I was getting annoyed.

"What happened?" The voice persisted.

"Not gonna talk about it." I sat up, then stood, and looked at the shadowed figure.

"Are you gonna shoot me like you did that lady? Are you gonna try and kill me like Bulma?" The voice sounded interested.

"No, I think it'd be worse for you if you lived. People who ask questions don't ask questions for long, and I'd rather not be the one to kill you." I shrugged.

"What happened?" The voice asked.

"People like you happened! People who get what they want and then leave you forever, people who abandon you, people who don't give a damn. People who say they love you, even in their sleep, and then leave you." I yelled, getting angry.

"People like me? I'm not any of those."

"People like you. People like everybody, just people in general!" I growled.

"Not everybody has left you."

"Name one." I challenged. "Earth's special forces totally forgot about me, my mother runs away from me, Gohan looks right through me, Dad is gone, and Trunks is too!"

"I haven't left you." The voice said. "You know I'm always around. You know I stay for days, but you hide in your room."

Radditz... This guy was creepy.

"Ever consider that it's your fault for not being sociable?" Radditz asked.

"Ever consider that I knocked on everyone's door every other day for two Years straight asking for people to come hang out?!" I yelled. "You don't know me, you don't know what it's like!"

"You don't know what it's like in hell, being alone, without the chance for companionship! You could've always gone out and made friends, you know." Radditz belittled me.

"Go away Radditz. Even if I had made friends, they wouldn't of stayed. No one ever does." I sighed.

"And when they come, you turn them away." Radditz came out of the shadows.

"I like being alone, I've gotten used to it, I don't deal well with people anymore." I growled. "Certainly not you."

"What's wrong with me?" Radditz asked

"You're a creep!" I sat down, leaning against a tree.

He sat down and faced me, our knee's less than 6 inches apart, and I realized how freaken big this guy was.

"I'm creepy?" Radditz chuckled at this.

"Yeah! You are! Whenever I tried to leave my house you were always right outside, and that gets weird!"

"Sorry. Vegeta just told me to-"

"Do you do EVERYTHING he tells you to?" I asked.

"If he told me to eat 1000 gallons of paste, I'd do it. He is my Prince, he looks after all Sayain." Radditz said. "That is why the Royal family is supposed to be the strongest, so they can protect their people."

"Here I am going insane, and he does what?" I chuckled.

"It's been many years, but didn't he save you from Buu?" Radditz asked.

"True..." I sighed. "You realy can see everything from hell, can't you?" I asked.

"EVERYTHING! It's a horrible expirience. There you are, watching everything happen, and not being able to control any of it, or change the channel, or stop it. You see everything." Radditz looked up at me. "I need a favor."

"Um... okay..." I looked around nervously.

"Let me mate with you."

"That's the creepy part." I stood uncomfortably, and took a few step away from him.

"Or just let me into your mind. I think I can fix what's broken in there." Radditz stood, him towering over me by like two feet.

He held my chin gently, and pushed his lips to mine. I didn't understand what was going on until I felt him in my mind. He was looking around.

Radditz POV

I didn't expect to see anything out of the ordinary, but when I finally got in, I saw Goten sitting in the middle of a room, shattered glass surrounding him. The glass was from Picture Frames, and there were dozens broken. In the mangled frames held a person, or a picture, and the one's with shattered frames and glasses were obviously the people who abandoned him.

Goten was bloody. It seemed it came crashing down around him, and he didn't get out in time. Goten looked very different here. He wasn't so skinny, and he had a good tan. He let his Ki out freely, but nothing left this room. as I stepped over the glass to get to him, I noticed his wrists were slit, which was the worst thing I could want in this room.

Goten was killing himself very slowly. I looked at the Pictures that still hung, glass intact. One was of a huge fish, another was of Vegeta, one of Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo together, and one of me. When I looked at mine, I saw Goten get up, walk to the picture of Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo, and smash it on the ground, and stomped on it repeatedly.

"Gone." He whispered, not even seeing me.

I took my picture off the wall, and put it on a table with the pictures of food, he obviously loved food, and as I placed it down the table began to shake as if it would break under the weight. I took off SPAM, and replaced it with my picture. I know it's very wrong to rearrange another's soul, but I believe that I can fix him.

Goten stood, and picked up a picture. The picture of Trunks. He looked at it sadly, and ripped it up copletely.

"Gone." He whispered

Goten got back up, and walked over to my picture, took it out of it's frame, and brought it back and he sat down, just looking at it.

"Gone." He whispered, and just as he began to rip, I grabbed his hands, not allowing him to rip up my picture.

"No, still here." I said.

He looked up to me with those sweet eyes of his, and nodded, understanding, he stood, and put the picture back. Surprisingly he pushed everything else off the table, and made sure my picture wouldn't fall. Goten looked at me, and showed me his wrists, blood flowing out slowly.

I brought the wrists to my lips, and lapped up the blood. His blood was sweet, and I knew he must be the offspring of Brolli. He smiled, but pulled away. He pointed to my frame, and smiled brigher.

"Not gone."

"Not gone." I smiled back at him.

I knew I'd have to get Vegeta to look at this kids room. Right away. I knew he had to see how horribly this kids mind was in shape. I left his litte room of Broken picture frames, and pulled my lips away from his, he was shocked, and slightly feeling awkward.

"We're not blood related, so don't worry." I chuckled.

"Oh, that's right. I'm adopted son from Brolli." The kid knew.

"How'd you figure that out?" I asked, really wondering, as I picked him up Bridal style.

"I met him a while back. He told me everyhting. Why are you holding me?" He asked.

"Vegeta needs to see how badly your mind is broken. And you're cute." I smiled and flew off.

"Not gonna go to Capsule corp." He said stubbornly.

"Yes you are, 'cause Geta's there." I said.

"He lets you call him Geta?!" Goten, cute when normal, gorgeous when smiling, and when laughing, he's a god, right then, he was a god.

"He hates it, so make sure to call him that." I smiled, and lifted off.

He became really serious. "I'm serious! I'm not going back to Capsule Corp! They're mad at me! I lost control! I can't control what I do anymore!"

"Well, then I'll knock you out and bring you back, they can't be mad at a lifeless cute Goten. No one can be mad at you when you sleep, you're just too cute." I admitted.

It wasn't looked down upon on Vejita-sei for two males to be together, since Females were very rare, and no one really cared about blood relations. Vejita-sei rocked my socks.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, and I promise to be there when you wake up." I tried.

"Okay. I trust you." He sighed, and I hit him in the back of the neck, he was out cold.

I kissed his forehead and flew off to Capsule Corp.

Radditz rang the doorbell, unable to open it, since he was holding Goten in his arms, and Trunks opened the door. Trunks had a shocked look on his face, and immediatly tried to grab Goten, but Radditz snarled, not letting Trunks grab him. Trunks was confused, but let it slide, and ran to get Bulma and Vegeta, and all the others who were slowly accumulating at Capsule Corp to find out what the hell was up with Goten.

Radditz sat down, holding Goten close to him, and rocking the teen sweetly. Radditz knew how badly Goten was Broken, and sometimes when you're like this, all you need is to be held a little, loved a little, cared about a little, and slowly get better.

Vegeta came running, and was shocked at the sight he saw. Radditz wasn't a tender and gentle guy, he was rough and tough, and like to cause people pain, so why was Radditz holding Goten in such a sweet and eerily adorable way? Was it that bad?

"He's bad. He's worse than I first thought, too. I'm gonna claim him, 'Geta. I have to." Radditz sighed.

"Can I have a look, or will you kill me?" Vegeta asked.

"I want you to look." Radditz said. "That's why he is here."

People gathered, and looked on. "This'll look like a kiss, but it's one of two ways to get into the other's mind." Vegeta explained.

"What's the other way?" Gohan asked.

"Smash open his skull." Vegeta said bluntly. "That isn't what we're aiming for."

Gohan 'eeped', and Piccolo chuckled at it. Gohan glared, and Piccolo smirked, and Tien looked on jealously. Back to the story...

Vegeta lowered his lips to Goten's, and entered his mind.

Goten sat in the middle of a room, Glass shattered everywhere, himself so covered in blood, you'd think he was dead already. The room had grown darker, and Goten now sat on the floor. Goten was skinny, and pale, you could tell even under all the blood, and his Ki was being trapped inside. Goten was crying.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked.

"Empty walls, and empty tables. No one. Radditz..." Goten held the frame in his arms, holding it close, so it wouldn't break. "Only one left."

Vegeta looked at the pieces of glass that were everywhere. Vegeta picked up his own picture, and handed it to Goten, smiling sweetly at him.

"Not just one, two. You aren't alone. I won't leave you again." Vegeta kissed Goten's cheek, and sat down with him.

"Geta not gone?" Goten asked.

Vegeta cringed, but pushed out the words. "Geta not gone."

Goten smiled happily, and hugged Vegeta tightly. Vegeta did hug back to his own surprise, and pulled the boy into his lap. He had to protect this boy at all costs, if it meant his life, he'd give it up. Goten was his own person, he wasn't Kakarot's Brat, or part of Gotenks, he was his own person who was a carrier by chance. Right now he could care less if he was a carrier or not.

Then it hit Goten. They only wanted his lower half. His top half could go screw a cow, and bathe in acid for what they cared. Atleast Vegeta wanted that, Radditz would never hurt him like that!

"Leave." Goten got off of Vegeta, tears streaming down his face, as the tears fell, the picture of Vegeta melted away.

"I don't care what you are, or aren't, Goten! Whether or not you believe me, I care more than about if you can carry a kid. That doesn't matter to me. I'm still going to stick around, Goten. I'm not going to leave you." Vegeta said, and the picture stopped melting away, and started regrowing.

"Not gone?"

"Not Gone." Vegeta kissed Goten's cheek, and left his mind.

Vegeta pulled away slowly, and put his head in his hands. This kid was messed up inside. This kid was hurt worse than when he 'worked' for Freiza. Vegeta closed his eyes, and put his knee's to his chest.

"Well?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly.

"He's hurt so deep I don't know if he's gonna make it." Vegeta admitted. "It is our fault. We all abandoned him. We all drove him to be this way. We ignored what he knew about him, and went on like he was not there. If he doesn't make it, I hope you all realize what we've done to him." Vegeta stood, and ordered Radditz to follow with Goten, to the Medical Wing, and told everyone else to stay.

"How bad was it?" Radditz asked.

"Worse than when you entered I suppose." Vegeta got out blankets and pillows. " Get him cleaned up, and change him into some clean PJ's."

Vegeta tossed him some, and Radditz nodded, laid Goten down, and slowly undressed him. Radditz took the Naked Goten to the bath and put some Strawberry stuff into it. When the water was warm and smelling good, Radditz placed Goten in it. Goten was beautiful. Everything a Sayain body should look like, he was skinnier than he should have been, a little pale, but he was shaped perfectly, and even had some scars from battle, which was always worth it.

Radditz washed Goten's limp body, and washed his hair, He leaned him against a wall, and towel died him, then dressed him in warm PJ's he left on the heater, so they'd get all warm. Radditz hled him close, and when he sat, Goten slowly woke up.

"What... Where am I?" Goten groaned tiredly.

"You're with me, and Geta." Radditz smiled sweetly.

"Someone bathed me, didn't they?" Goten asked.

"I did." Radditz smiled.

"Man, didn't even notice." Goten yawned, and snuggled into Radditz's chest.

"Everyone is worried about you." Vegeta said.

"They're worried about what I'm gonna do next. I'm very unpredictable you know." Goten said absentmindedly, as Radditz fingered his tail gently. "You're rather distracting you know."

"What am I distracting you from exactly?" Radditz asked

"Can't quite tell, you're distracting me." Goten sighed.

"Cute." Vegeta chuckled, sitting on the bed that was meant for Goten.

Radditz threw a glare at Vegeta, death written all over it. Vegeta rolled his eyes, and stuck out his tongue. Radditz was gonna pounce Vegeta, but Goten had started to purr, and he was just too damned cute. Radditz had his mind set on Claiming Goten as his, and Vegeta had the same objective. Now all that stood in the way was eachother.

It was night, and Goten had left to take a piss, and wouldn't let either join him. Modest little brat. Goten had actually snuck away, to get far from those two. They didn't let him be alone at all. He missed his alone time. After being alone so long, it was strange having people around. Then again, he did miss people, so he settled to hiding his Ki completely, and listening in on Radditz and Vegeta's converstation about him.

"He's in bad shape." Vegeta sighed. "One of us is going to have to claim him, if he's going to live."

"I'll do it." Radditz offered. "You've got Bulma, he needs me."

"Bulma and I have been divorced for years, right after we got married, really. We divorced a month after marrying." Vegeta thought.

"Which is exactly why I should claim him. Who knows if you'd be able to keep up with him. You're older now." Radditz said. "I stopped aging after I died. I'm 25."

"Sayains live much longer than humans. I'm equivelent of a 25 year old as it stands. Since Goku made the wish right after you were wished back, you might not of realized it. He wished us all 30 years younger, sucker, you're the same age as me." Vegeta chuckled, and snickered.

"That why..??.. Wait, then Goten shouldn't be even alive. He wasn't even 30."

Man, they were talking about really boring things. Were they always so... boring?

"I'm to claim him." Vegeta sighed.

Goten didn't even know what claiming was, poor little Tyke. He'd have to go find someone, and beat it out of them... That's what he was turning into. Goten walked down the halls, and began to do what he did best, act. He'd act scared, like he had turned this way because of a traumatic expirience, like someone did something to him.

Goten had always loved Drama class.

Goten entered the living room 'groggily', faking it perfectly, and everyone looked up at him. He jumped back in 'shock' when he 'noticed' everyone. He shook his head, and whimpered.

"No... Don't hurt me..." Goten turned and ran.

"Goten!" Trunks ran after him, and eventually grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

Goten was crying, and whimpering, and begging not to be hurt again. Goten let the tears fall, the tears he had held back for so long. Trunks didn't know what to do. Had he turned Goten into this... mass of jelly? The Goten he knew was gone, and all he was holding onto was a memory, so why was it so damn hard to let go of it?

Goten looked closer, and then gaped slightly, 'realizing' that Trunks meant no harm to him, and collapsed into Trunks' embrace.

"I'm so damn scared Trunks. I don't know how I'm gonna hold together anymore. I'm slipping away, and I can't even stop it. He said he'd be back! He said he wouldn't leave me living this time, and now, I don't know who to trust!" Goten cried.

Trunks held him and ran a hand through his hair sweetly. "I won't let him hurt you, Goten, never, ever again, I promise. I'm not gonna leave you again. You don't realize how much I missed you." Trunks cried with him softly

"You were gone! You left me! You caused this! You made him do this to me!" Goten backed up, now totally convincing with his angry tears. "You didn't save me."

Goten looked at him once more, and ran back, but ran into Radditz's tall, muscular chest. Radditz picked up Goten gingerly, and glared daggers at Trunks. Trunks was speechless, what was he supposed to say? Goten cried hysterically into Radditz's chest.

Trunks nodded. "You're right, Goten. I didn't save you. I'm sorry I wasn't there. If it takes me the rest of my life, I'll do my best to make it up to you. Just please, let me hold you."

Goten paused, looked Trunks in the eyes. "You're not gonna leave me again, are you?"

"Never." Trunks smiled genuinely, and Goten pulled himself away from Radditz, and went to walk with Trunks.

This new development was not going to be enough to stomp out the awaiting Claim he had coming from two other angles. He would ask Trunks what a claim was, and exactly why people kept kissing him, even though he already knew, he had a persona to keep up.

Trunks sat on the couch, Goten on his lap, purring quietly.

"Vegeta and Radditz have been saying things I don't understand, care to clear things up?" Goten asked.

"What do you need?" Trunks smiled into Goten's neck, loving the closeness.

"Why were they fighting over a 'claim' and me?" Goten got off Trunks, and leaned on the other side of the couch, so he could see Trunks explain it.

Trunks didn't want Goten to leave his arms, but this'd have to do. "A claim?! That means they want to mate with you, and make you theirs for eternity, even after death. Vegeta and Radditz must think it's nessacary for you to get a mate soon, seeing as you're both of age, and full-sayain, it's working twice as much as it would for me." Trunks sighed deeply.

"Why do people keep kissing me?" Goten asked.

"That's how they can get into your mind, see what's up in a projection of how things are in your body. Sayains are telepathic in a certain sense, so it's pretty cool to be in another's mind." Trunks smiled.

"You and Gohan tried it, didn't you?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, a long time ago." Trunks smiled.

"I think I want to go back to 'Geta and Radditz now." Goten said, hurt slightly by the fact he could never have a relationship with Trunks.

Goten would never hurt Gohan in anyway, and Goten knew Gohan still had feelings for him. Goten decided that he needed to get away before something happened between them.

"What are they, your keepers?" Trunks asked

"No, They are my Prince, and my friend, we stick together." Goten stood and walked away.

"What did I do wrong?" Trunks followed.

"Nothing at all." Goten replied.

"Then why are you so cold to me?" Trunks asked.

"Why did you never return my calls, why did you stop answering your door, why did you stop stopping by?" Goten asked coldly.

"So you ARE mad at me." Trunks said.

"I was in love with you damn it! Then you just left the face of the Earth! Of course I'm mad!" Goten yelled. "Leave. I'm not warning you again."

Trunks only managed to get a "But-" Out before Goten blasted him into a wall.

Goten sat in the med lab, Vegeta hugging him from behind, holding him gently. Goten shook his head and pulled away from Vegeta. Goten had a very masochistical look on his face, he was going to hurt himself, and Vegeta couldn't do a thing to stop him, or could he? Vegeta lunged, and caught Goten's lips with his.

Vegeta appeared in Goten's room, a bloody Goten tied to a wall, unconcious, and beaten badly. This was not a good sign. Vegeta walked over broken glass, and towards the pictures. The picture of Trunks caught his eyes. The picture was of Trunks laying dead, in millions of pieces. Showing exactly what Goten wanted Trunks to be.

Vegeta looked at his picture, and was surprised beyond all reason to see what only mates would have there. A picture of Vegeta and Goten, Vegeta holding Goten protectively, and glaring down all those who wanted to hurt him. What really gave him a kick in the keister were the bite marks Goten's mind inserted on their necks, proving to be eachothers, except there was another set of Teeth marks on Goten's neck.

Vegeta looked at Radditz's picture, a picture not unlike his own, except Radditz had no shirt on in this picture, and there were bruises, and hickey's and cuts and blood and everything to imply they had had Sex the Sayain way.


	3. 3

Goten cried for someone to hold him, to piece him back together, because god, he felt so broken. He'd take anyone right about now, and the one who showed up was the one who got him in all this mess in the goddamned first place. It shocked Goten beyond words that he had showed up, knowing that he was in pain, and wanting to make it all better.

Genesis, Piccolo's relative, and if you keep it secret, I'll tell you a secret. Genesis was Piccolo's son after Piccolo had an affair, and Genesis was the out come. Goten and Piccolo were the only one's who knew, and Genesis bared a striking resemblance to Piccolo, only his face was a little cuter, not handsome like Piccolo's, and his eyes were blue...

"Goten?" Came a voice from the door.

Goten looked up, excited that someone was there. When his eyes locked with Genesis's crystal blue one's, he instantly knew Genesis was there for him, and him alone. Genesis wore a torn Gi, he decided long ago that he wouldn't wear the turban or cape, due to being confused with Piccolo waaaaayyyyy too often. The gi was white, and purplish with slight blood stains. Genesis's skin was marred with dirt, and bruises, but he was gorgeous.

Goten shot up, and wiped his tears away. Genesis walked to him, and looked down at him, being just as tall as Piccolo. Goten swung his arms around Genesis's neck, and Genesis held him close.

"I'll piece you back together, Goten. Had I known I'd claimed you, I never would have left." Genesis soothed.

Goten pulled away. "I'm still mad you raped me."

"You wanted it in the end." Genesis tried. "I didn't mean it, all Namekian-Upgraders have mixed up Hormones, it was stage 3 at it's worst!"

"How come it took you so long to get here after I started breaking down?" Goten asked critically.

"The South Quadrant is a very big place, and getting here through the war and all. Then I had to go back for my team, and they were reluctant, but I dragged them here." Genesis sighed. "I've been trying to get here for months now. Its was almost impossible even with the I.T. Goku taught me."

"You've seen my father?!" Goten asked.

"He's helping the resistance. Him and Uub, they're helping us keep off the more dangerous types. I need to get back soon, they really need me." Genesis said.

"So you are leaving?!" Goten was outraged.

"Yes, and you're coming with me." Genesis smiled sweetly. "I'm not letting you be alone anymore."

"I-I can't leave my family behind!" Goten said

"Like they pay attention to you, Goten, they don't even like you. Radditz and Vegeta, they are only interested in saving you because you're a carrier. I don't care about that, I care about you. Goten, realize what you're saying. You're not willing to leave all your past behind? The past that makes you want to kill yourself? The past that has brought only sadness and dispair to you? You want to stay?!" Genesis said shockedly.

"Th-That's not true! Radditz and 'Geta don't care about me being a carrier! They care about who I am! They'd never stab me in the back like that!" Goten yelled, hurt by Genesis's words. "You know you can't speak a lie in another person's mind! That is known by all! 'Geta promised me! Radditz, I just know he cares!"

"You choose _them_ over _me_?" Genesis asked.

"They are more honest, kind, and loyal! Don't act as if I don't smell _sex_ on you. With _Ako_ no less!" Goten's eye welled up with tears.

"It was his stage 3, Goten. Stage 3 means uncontrolable urges to fuck sensless!" Genesis yelled.

"Then why was it you on him? Wouldn't he be on top?" Goten caught Genesis in the lie.

"Goten. You have no right to be like this. I'm dominant, and I say you're coming with me." Genesis growled deeply.

"Make me." Goten growled.

"Goten, don't test me!" Genesis hissed. "You know very well I'm not opposed to raping you again."

"Try anything, and feel your head in your ass." Trunks growled deeply.

"Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Trunks, we grew up together, you know very well I can over power you like nothing." Genesis rolled his eyes.

"Genesis, what's changed in you? Why do you want to hurt me?" Goten asked.

"I don't want to, but you're being rather uncooperative." Genesis locked eyes with Goten. "I love you very much, and I need to go back to the South Quadrant to help the resistance. You said you would come, now why aren't you willing like you had been?" Genesis asked

"Because I'm not as broken as you think you made me. You may have broken my spirit, but not my soul or my pride. You can't make your will mine anymore. I'm not shattered like I was." Goten stood tall for himself.

"Goten, please don't make me hurt you. I'd rather not have to Ki restrain you again." Genesis sighed.

"You may be stronger than Trunks, but if I'm correct I can still pound your ass into the next world." Gohan said taking a position next to Trunks.

"No, I can Upgrade now, and I surpass Goku." Genesis smiled.

"You take a step back from our mate." Radditz growled, Vegeta and him standing next to Trunks and Gohan. "He's no longer yours. You can no longer hurt him."

"Is this your lame excuse for back up?" Genesis clicked once, and Ako, an Upgrader joined his side, his colors were yellow, and red. Axel joined his side, his color white and purple.

Axel was agoraboraphobic, afraid of open spaces, and Ako was clausterphobic, afraid of enclosed spaces. Axel was slightly schizophrenic, and Ako had ADHD. Genesis was a control freak, and as Egotistical as they came, he was an arachniphobic, being afraid of spiders, and had issues with his parents. They all had problems, and Goten felt strangely at home with them... Maybe it was for the best.

Piccolo arrived, and walked up to Genesis, looking strangely alike. Piccolo scowled at him and then looked angry.

"You're a poor excuse for a son." Piccolo hissed. "Stooping so low as to threaten to get the one you supposedly love to go with you. If you loved him, you'd break the bond so you can go back and save the South Quadrant and Goten can stay here with us. We care more for him than you do, and you're his mate. We probably even love him more than you do." Piccolo growled. "Get out of my sight, before I decide to tell your mother what you've done."

Genesis was scared shittless "Don't tell mom! She'll kick my ass!"

"You bet she will. She'll make you pay for what you've done to poor Goten. She'll even force you to sleep in the crawl space under the house with the _spiders. _She might even kill you if she feels like it. You know she's very moody. She hasn't been too nice lately, considering you haven't called, or sent mail." Piccolo smirked as Genesis whimpered.

"Oops...." Genesis squeaked.

"She'll make you stay here and make her brownies for the rest of your life. She's very unhappy that you haven't checked in with her like you promised you would if she let you leave. She'll ground you, and make sure that if you take another mate, that you don't leave them, and that you stay to care for them." Piccolo loved this torture.

"Fine! Just don't tell mommy!" Genesis pouted.

Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Radditz, and the others who gathered were in complete shock. Piccolo had a son? Since when!?!?!? Who was the mother? Piccolo wasn't asexual? Since when?! Piccolo still stayed in contact with her?! She was still around?! How long ago did this happen?!!?!?!

"There isn't a way to break a bond. If there was I would!" Genesis sighed.

"That's where me and Radditz come in." Vegeta smiled. "If it doesn't break, we're gonna have to take volunteers until it does work."

"Um..." Goten looked around.

Radditz stood in back of Goten, holding his shoulders, so Goten wouldn't move. "Bare your neck."

Goten tiled his head to the left, and Raddits kissed the skin, and then waited a moment. "This will hurt."

Radditz bit into Goten's neck, right where the neck meets the shoulder. Goten cried out in pain, as blood began to spill from the wound. Radditz lapped it up, and kissed the now not bleeding anymore-wound. Goten let the tears fall. There was more to come. Vegeta replaced Radditz's place, and sucked gently for a moment, and bit right next to Radditz's bite mark. Goten groaned in pain, as vegeta laped up the blood, and looked at Genesis.

Genesis shook his head, and sighed.

"Trunks, you're up." Vegeta ordered.

"Me?!" Trunks gaped.

"I'm not too happy about sharing with you either." Vegeta growled.

Trunks walked into Vegeta's position. He looked uneasily at Goten, and whispered an apology before breaking the skin next to Vegeta's mark, and sucking the blood from the wound. The wound stopped bleeding, and everyone looked at Genesis, who was cringing in pain. Genesis mouthed 'Almost', before holding his head in pain.

"Volunteers?" Vegeta looked around the room. "Gohan?"

"I'm mated to Sam, sorry." Gohan sighed.

"Piccolo?" Radditz asked.

Piccolo chuckled. "Believe it or not, I am with and mated to someone."

"I'm mated off, Krillin is, Piccolo is, and all to the same girl." Tien chuckled.

"Oh, you don't mean...." Radditz asked

"It must be..." Trunks said

"Kat?!" Everyone looked at Piccolo who blushed furiously.

"The strongest Upgrader tames the wildest men." Piccolo smiled.

"Yamcha???" Trunks looked around.

"Sorry dude, I'm with Dende." Yamcha blushed.

"We're running out of people..." Radditz groaned.

"Maste-"

"NO!" Vegeta yelled. "Don't even think about it!"

"Chia-

"NO!" Tien growled.

"I think it's time we unfreeze an android." Bulma said. "Not 17, or 18... Android 16!"

A/N: I've always had a crush on 16....

Radditz pouted. "No."

"Why not?" Bulma asked.

"He's better looking than me." Radditz huffed.

"I don't think so." Goten said.

"Wait... I think I can break it from here..." Genesis struggled, and then held his head in pain, but nodded. "He's gone now!"

"Genesis?" Piccolo asked, as Genesis held his head in pain.

"I have to get out of here." Genesis touched his team and I.T. away.

"Kat's gonna kill me!" Piccolo groaned.

"But we still have to use that milk shake, just me and you." Tien nudged him.

"Let's go." Piccolo said rushedly.

Tien and him walked out, and left the group.

"How are you feeling Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Why don't you find out?" Goten smirked. "You saved me, Trunks, you came to my rescue when I needed you most. Thank you." Goten pressed his lips to Trunks's.

Goten's room had the pictures taped to the walls, and no more glass frames that could shatter. Goten sat still in a pile of glass, bloody, but cleaning himself off, and mending the wounds that had accumulated. Trunks helped Goten off of the pile of glass.

"Gohan means nothing to me anymore, and he's happy that I can be with you." Trunks smiled.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Goten kissed Trunks deeply.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I was afraid of rejection." Trunks smiled into the kiss.

"I know you're weak in confidence, but I'm here for you." Goten teased.

"I am very confindent!" Trunks squeaked.

Trunks pulled away from the heated kiss, slightly upset, but it was all lost as Goten's expert lips touched his neck. Trunks moaned, and only the mates stayed in the room. Radditz 'Ahemed' loudly, getting Goten to blush and pull away.

"Thank you." Goten said to all of them.

"You have one more duty, Goten. Bite us back." Vegeta said. "Then it'll seal the deal."

"But you can all go free now, the only attachment are you guys being able to go in my mind, you guys can go back to Bulma and the others, you know. I don't have to complete it if you don't want..." Goten sadly offered.

"But we do want." Radditz said.

"I know I do." Trunks smiled.

" If you don't bite me back, I'll punch your face in." Vegeta pouted.

"I love you too, 'Geta!" Goten swung his arms around Vegeta's neck and bit him harshly.

Vegeta moaned in ecstacy, as Goten used his cute litle pink tongue to clean him up. Goten moved to Trunks, and bit him just as hard, and he cried out in pain, but smiled genuinely through the pain. Goten moved to Radditz, who kneeled to help, due to Radditz being two feet taller than Goten. Goten bit down intolerably hard, and Radditz howled in pain.

"God, you're definately Sayain." Radditz groaned as Goten licked the wound.

"When is it supposed to stop hurting, and start to heal?" Goten looked in a mirror at his neck, it being too painful to move it now.

"A week, unless you want a Senzu, it'll scar very nicely though." Vegeta fingered his bite mark, and Goten cried out in pure unrationalized ecstacy. "It'll always make that response. It's that sensitive to me now."

"Only if I touch mine will it make you scream, if I touch his, it'll not do a thing, but you are bound to me, and whether or not you like it I can make you scream my name." Trunks purred.

"I love them, they make you look like a real Sayain. I'm gonna find you some armor, and then I'm gonna fu--"

Vegeta hit him in the back of the head. "Give him a little while, you sensless jerk."

"You're only saying that cause you want him first." Radditz pouted.

"Um.... Right..." Goten slipped away, but Vegeta caught him before he could leave.

"Not a chance." Vegeta purred deeply from his chest cavity.

"Why not?" Goten whined.

Trunks smiled, and Touched Radditz, who touched Vegeta who was already touching Goten, and I.T.ed them to a room on the opposite side of Capsule Corp. Goten was pushed into the bed, under the covers, and his three mates joined him. Goten was as nervous as nervous gets. He didn't know what they were gonna do... Well... he had an idea, but that just made him more nervous.

What was a real shocker was when Vegeta put his arms around Goten, kissed his cheek, and closed his eyes. Radditz was on his otherside, holding him, his eyes closed as well. Trunks lay on Goten, curling up, and falling asleep. Goten looked around, he was half expecting to be pounced, but he wasn't. First the rumble started with Radditz, then Trunks, and finally Vegeta who was trying to hold it in, and failing miserably. They were purring, happy to be holding him.

"One day of rest is all you get, boy." Vegeta opened an eye. "Tomorrow you start training. Or else."

"After that you're mine." Radditz didn't even open an eye to look at him.

"Not if I get to him first." Trunks smirked.

"You're both fools if you think you're getting him before me." Vegeta chuckled.

Goten sighed. It was nice to be loved again.

Owari. Or is it?

Kitty-Wings: Well, What do you think? Was it a good story? Should I add another chapter of lemony goodness? Or was this an acceptable ending? I have to admit it was very hard for me to not to add it in at the end.


End file.
